eyes shining like bright blue stars
by breathecalifornia
Summary: /"would you kill me if i kissed you?"..."probably."/ or, beck and jade through the years.


**A/N- and I'm back! i'm really sorry I haven't updated/added anything in like, what, two months? I was volunteering for the Humane Society for the past few weeks and you guys should really donate/volunteer there, it's great! So since I'm feeling particularly writy-ish today, I decided to give y'all a little past/present/future fic :) bade, of course… and Dan Schneider, you better get them back together soon or i'll explode into little tiny pieces of Savanna. so for now, enjoy this ultimate bade fluff fic. yummy in my tummy. oh, and this story doesn't have anything to do with the show except for the characters (beck and jade and a wee pinch of tori).**

…

she's five and he's six when she moves into the house next door.

she's standing next to a big white moving van and sucking on a cherry lollipop that stains her lips bright red like a clown's nose (he's always liked clowns), and he's watching from a window high up in his attic (but shh… don't tell his friends that he was spying on a _girl…)._

and then she sees him watching her and sticks a wriggly red tongue out at him (like a little snake, he swears) but all he can look at is her bright blue eyes, and suddenly he's out the door and running over to the big yellow house that now belongs to Snake-Girl.

and then Snake-Girl turns around and sees this little _weirdo_ watching her, and she does it again. she sticks her tongue out at him and he has the nerve to _laugh_ (uh oh, she's gonna get mad at him) and he regrets it immediately because she doesn't look like someone he wants to mess with, now does she, little boy?

but he extends his chubby little hand out at her anyway, and says in an overly-cheery voice, "I'm Beck, what's your name?"

she doesn't grasp his hand with a wide grin like most other girls do, and the little boy is surprised.

the little girl with the red lips and the blue eyes just stares at this weird kid who's missing his two front teeth but has really cool hair (he's always been proud of that) and then shakes her little head, and her ponytail is swinging and he's stepping closer.

"why don't you wanna be my friend?" he asks Snake-Girl, and she pulls her lollipop out of her mouth (ooh, he wants that lollipop) and frowns at the little boy who's isn't so little because, _duh,_ he's taller than her (and in the future, he uses that to his advantage when he's swinging her backpack above her so she can't reach it).

"you have cooties," she says, and takes off running, and Beck just stands there and looks at her pretty brown hair flutter in the breeze (not that he has a crush on her or anything, but okay, maybe he does, just a little bit…).

he realizes afterwards, when he's sitting on his couch watching Spongebob Squarepants and eating barbeque chips, that he forgot to ask Snake-Girl for her cherry lollipop.

**…**

she's six and he's seven when they become kinda-sorta-maybe friends.

she'd never admit it, though (but just ask him, he'll tell you the truth).

he finds her near the small pond that's in his backyard, way far back, almost at the woods (his daddy told him not to go near there because of the bugs and the animals, but daddy doesn't have to know).

Snake-Girl is squatting by the water and tracing the outline of a lillypad.

he can see all the mosquito bites on her legs because today she's wearing teensy tiny shorts (he wants to tell her that she looks pretty even though her legs are all scabby and scratched up, but he doesn't because they aren't friends, silly).

"hello," Beck says to the figure that's crouched down in front of him.

she turns around so fast he can hear her neck crack (he almost wants to ask her if she's okay, but no, she doesn't like him).

"what are you doing here, Beck?" she asks, annoyed (but yay, she remembers his name, isn't that something).

"um…" he thinks of something to say (why is he so nervous?).

"your leg is bleeding," he tells her (that wasn't very nice…but neither is she, so it doesn't matter).

her face hardens and she tells him to go away (he thinks it might've made him feel bad, but that doesn't make sense) but he stays put and sits down next to Snake-Girl.

she sighs impatiently, then pauses, then sighs again (her breath smells like candy canes, but it's the middle of July, so he must be crazy).

"my face hurts," Snake-Girl says to the hot and sticky air, and he just nods and tells himself to be quiet until she talks to him.

"well?" she turns to him expectantly and stares at him again. "say something!" she commands him (oh, but her voice is like a big group of angels from heaven all sliding down a rainbow, and he could listen forever).

"why does your face hurt?" he blurts out.

"my tooth is loose but I'm scared to pull it out," she confesses, and turns back around to face the water.

he looks at her rippling reflection in the lake (it's still kinda pretty) and then sees himself sitting next to her and they look nice sitting there, together, like friends.

he helps her pull her tooth out that day and washes her mouth out with the fresh water.

she doesn't think he has cooties anymore.

**…**

she's nine and he's ten when they take a spit vow to be best friends forever.

they spent the last two summers eating ice cream and laughing near the pond in his yard (it kinda became their unofficial meeting place) and they're playing water tag one day in August when a boy and a girl that are bigger than them come stomping past, and they're yelling at each other and screaming and it's _loud_ and it echoes through the neighborhood, and Jade (he learned her name when her momma called her in for supper one night) and Beck just stand there watching.

later, when they're drying off on her front porch in the sun, she makes him spit on his hand (extra phlegmy, he remembers her telling him when he's lying in bed that night) and she spits on hers and they shake hands, and it's like a really special oath that they're best friends and they won't be like those big kids they saw before (oh, but they will, honey, you listen, they will).

**…**

she's twelve and he's thirteen when they go laser tagging, just the two of them and Beck's daddy, and he realizes that he really likes Jade (but did he ever really doubt it?).

her pale face is illuminated by the bluish glow of the arena and her delicate hands (her purple nail polish looks green in this special light) are gripping the laser gun, and she's shooting like a maniac and he's just standing there (again, like he always seems to do when he's around _her_) letting the lasers penetrate his skull.

he watches her laugh, really, truly laugh, that day (he thinks it might be the prettiest thing he's ever seen).

and when they're back at Beck's house and they're biting into the cookies that his momma made the other day (they're chocolate chip and gooey and chewy and yummy) he tells her that she's still his best friend, and she tells him the same thing right back (and they haven't broken the spit vow yet, dear, but they will…).

**…**

it's her fourteenth birthday, and he's still fourteen too (but almost fifteen, and momma's boy is growing up like a beanstalk), when they're lying in the grass eating fudgesicles and talking about how her momma and her daddy are starting to fight a lot and she might have to go live with her momma somewhere else because they're not gonna live in the same house anymore (his soul shatters, but she assures him it's probably not gonna happen) when he turns his head to look at her, to _really_ look at her.

and it dawns on him that ever since they met, way back when he was six and she was five, and his two front teeth were missing and she was sucking on that red lollipop, he still hasn't once told her how he thought-thinks-always will think she was-is-always will be pretty (now's your chance, Beck, just say it to her, nothing to be afraid of, except for she's your best friend and this might ruin it all).

she stops talking and looks at him too, and they're quiet for a while, just staring into each other's eyes (at least that's what he's doing, he suspects she might just be thinking how stupid and ugly he is and how she'll never love him the way he loves her, and has since forever).

"Jade?" he says softly (he resists the urge to call her Snake-Girl like he used to so many years ago).

"yeah?" she asks, and her eyes are pools of blue and her hair is spread out all over the place, mixing in with the grass (he thinks he might melt into a little tiny Beck puddle and she'll have to clean it up, but he doesn't because if he does then he'll never get to tell her what he really wants to say).

"have I ever told you that I think you're really pretty?" he asks her (oh, that sounded really stupid, way to blow it for yourself, Beck).

she looks at his face carefully, really carefully, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his hair (still as cool and perfect as it was when they were little) and she tells herself that this is Beck, just Beck, her best friend since forever, but what's that noise, oh it's her heart and it's pounding so fast in her chest that she thinks she'll die if she doesn't say something soon.

"no," she replies, and it feels like forever until he says, "well…you are."

they lie in silence.

"would you kill me if I kissed you?" he breaks the silence, and he doesn't know what made him say it (but he suspects it's those eyes of hers that did it, yes sir, it sure was).

"probably," she smiles, it's not a very big smile but it's something, isn't it?

and then all of a sudden his lips are on hers and his hand is on her back and hers are in his hair (still perfect).

he doesn't feel electricity down his spine and he doesn't get the chills and he doesn't suddenly come to the conclusion that she is _the one_ (lord, he's known it for so long already) but when they pull apart her eyes are shining like bright blue stars and he can still feel her lips on his, and it's a good enough reason for him to say to her, his best friend," I think I love you."

and he means it (oh yes he does, and he always will, no matter what he tells himself).

and when she says," me too," in a voice that he doesn't recognize because it's so unlike her, his life turns into a mess of JadeJadeJadeJadeJadeJadeJade and he loves every second of it (for now).

**…**

she's fifteen and he's sixteen and they've been wrapped up in each other but her life is slowly falling apart and his is just starting to come to be.

she tells him when they're dipping their toes in the pond.

"Beck, I'm leaving."

a frog jumps up on his shoulder.

"what?"

"I'm leaving. my mom and I are moving to New York near my aunt next week." (he thinks this is what it feels like when your heart breaks, because suddenly it's like someone sucked the life out of him with a straw and turned his world into a hurricane).

he tells her he loves her.

she leaves without saying anything back (aha, now fool, didn't I tell you, all your promises would someday fall apart?)

he holes up near the pond and spends his night in the dark by the water where his life really began.

(and he's slowly dying, because for heavens' sake she didn't say it back, and now she's gone, and lord, what's he gonna do without her?)

and there're just too many memories for him to ever let go, and they haunt him for the next ten years of his life.

**…**

she's twenty-five and he's twenty-six when they meet again (and hell, she ruined it all again, didn't she, because now she's back when his life was just starting to mend itself back together, and he hates her and loves her and wants her all at the same time, and he just wants to leave and pretend it never happened again).

he's with Tori Vega of all people, and she's getting married to this _great_ guy, she tells him (oh, the pain he goes through).

she asks him how he's been with Tori, and he just _breaks _(it would've happened eventually, and you know it too).

and he doesn't know what happened, but suddenly they're in a ratty hotel and they're in the king-sized bed and she's moaning and he's inside of her and its JadeJadeJadeJadeJadeJadeJade all over again (he loves it again).

and later, when they're standing in silence and the New York skyline is towering over them through the window, he whispers into her hair, "would you kill me if I kissed you?" and all of a sudden they're fourteen again and her eyes are shining like bright blue stars again.

this time, he doesn't wait for an answer.

_fin._

**A/N- I'm not really happy with this one…what do you guys think? please review, I spent a lot of time on this and even though I don't really like it, I REALLY like to know what you guys think. constructive criticism is appreciated. luv you guys!**


End file.
